TWO CASTS BOTH ALIKE
by discokiller
Summary: what happens when a wacky highschool cast of romeo and juliet meets the real deal?
1. where we lay our scene

**Here is my Romeo and Juliet fan fic! **

**Inspired by my schools cast (: and the characters are based on my friends**

**This is the preview I suppose. It just gives you a look on the surroundings. Next chapter ill introduce everyone (:**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shakespeare characters.**

**Claimer: I own the guys who are playing Shakespeare characters**

"_**WHERE WE LAY OUR SCENE"**_

The cafeteria resembled an empty shell. The floor was the colour of sand; of course from years of grime it resembled a musky grey. The tables atop the grided ground were bound in rusty metal and tough blue plastic that had survived years of mess. The many hues of chairs sat above its table companions in a neat pattern.

Above the different rows of rectangles lay a circular dome formed of glass. The May sunlight streamed through the window to form a bright ring around the middle of the room. The café store was close with a border and the main entrance of the café was covered by a moving wall. The smell of old bologna and dusty eraser was thick and the buzzing of the soda machine filled the air. Outside the movable wall was the chatter of a school days end.

No light (besides the skylight) was provided except the one spotlight above the main stage. Below the main stage was a small cat walk like thrust. The scarlet curtains were of velvety texture and hung on the white and blue walls like massive arms.

This "caf", for most, was a sanctuary sorely for food purposes and finding out who hooked up with who at the last party. But for the few, who saw the cafeteria without its morning façade, they knew it as the setting for the play

It was where the talented and the aspiring met to create a celebrated performance. Where the special few, who had succeed in making the prestigious cast brought the famous lovers alive. It was rehearsal for

Romeo and Juliet


	2. two hours traffic of our stage

**Heres the first chappie! So the deal is, im doing romeo and Juliet for school. Where I play the sextacular Tybalt :) and well, I had this incredible idea one day at rehearsal. I love my drama pals so I created this story just for them. So I basically changed their names but the characters are ****based**** on them , and I got my friend to describe me because I couldn't do it myself without writing a book on it x) soo heres the cast list basically (well, the one that matters…)**

**Romeo- sam**

**Juliet-Beatrice (Bea)**

**Mercutio- manny**

**Tybalt- Alice (my character that is mostly like me)**

**Nurse- ally**

**Benvolio- rosa**

**Paris-nikki**

**Capulet- liza (LIE-za)**

**Lady capulet- mary**

**Peter/Gregory- marissa (alices best friend)**

**Sampson- jordin (girl)**

**Sister Lawrence-raven (we made it a girl..)**

**OH and our play is set on modern times :) kay ENJOY! AND REVIEEEEEW**

"_**THE TWO HOURS TRAFFIC OF OUR STAGE"**_

The doors at the end of the cafeteria slammed opened. The empty shell room bounded the sound like a basketball all over the walls. Two girls emerged from the outside giddy and happy. The shorter girl by one or two inches swung her arms up in a girly fashion. Her hair was white blonde and it swayed pin straight just at her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling cat green. Her nose was slightly pudged but perky and sweet, her smile white and alluring.

It seemed like she had already been_ Juliet _even before she was cast as her. The girl was always atop the clouds dreaming and loving. Very sweet caring and passionate towards acting and singing, the two things she loved most right before basketball.

Beside her was her dark haired friend. The other girl was built for sports. Thick thighs and a tough stomach. Her hair was dark chocolate in its usual curly bun. Her eyes wide and budged, in a matching brown. She had a slightly naturally tanned skinned and her body movements were fast and agile. Though a sweet, giddy, tough and clever girl she had been honoured to star as _benvolio _in the upcoming play.

The two friends set their bags down on the tables as chattered about mundane talk. That's when a hyper little Japanese girl rushed inside from the opposite end of the girls. The small girl ran inside with a rack full of clothing and frantically began loading boxes inside with three random extras no one really talked to.

"girls! Girls? BEA AND ROSA COME OVER HERE A MINUTE?" the petit asian screeched as she handed a mass amount of blue and red clothing

the blonde girl responded to the name bea and glided softly towards the costume girl. The other girl, rosa, hoped over the stage and down to get there faster.

"put these on! Remember, blue is Montague red is Capulet" she rushed and shoved clothes in their hands.

"oh harmony I love it!" bea screeched as she gripped the material of her satin scarlet dress. She placed it atop of her and began dancing to a tune in her head

"benvolio looks hot!" rosa giggled as she put on the big blue hoodie on herself. Though it was odd so many girls were playing leading male roles it almost seem to fit their personality.

At that second, a darker girl came walking through the stage door caring a bulky bag she quickly set down on the floor, her smile was so wide and inviting everyone was sucked in immediately

"Raven over here I got you the most excellent nuns costume." Harmony gushed and handed the dread haired girl the black fabric. Raven or _sister lawrence_ eyed the costume and giggled softly at it

over to the other side of the girls came in a couple of unknown extras and two other girls.

" hi liza hi nikki" bea called the two girls over.

The taller lanky one, Liza, was strange looking, perhaps not attractive but defninatly exotic. She had a bun of unruly curly blunt brown hair. fair skin, big brown eyes and a braced face. Her figure was slightly rectangular and a bit boyish. But she was absolutely hilarious, uncaring and hot headed, much like her character _Lord_ _Capulet_.

Her shorter best friend was a pretty little dancer girl, petit skinny with long dark mahogany hair, and big black eyes. High cheek bones and a wide smile. she was always a little off and hyperactive , charming and sweet she respected the role of _Paris _really well.

The two friends dropped their bags and extra purses on the tables and ran towards their friends.

"and for the lovely paris a nice pair of ripped jeans and a blazer" harmony sang and dropped the clothes on nikkis tiny arms. Liza crossed her arms and pouted

" why doesn't capulet have a cool costume?" she whined

" because youre an old hag" rosa mocked and stuck out her tongue play fully, liza laughed.

"HARMONY I BROUGHT SOME CLOTHES!" a girl of large proportions shouted as she entered the cafeteria. Her body though immense swayed gracefully, and her face symmetry though thick was pure, and angled. Her skin a shade darker than ivory her hair like copper and eyes of chocolate. A loud, enthusiastic girl, with a big heart and s funny way of saying things, she fit her role as_ nurse_ almost too perfect.

"oh ally, youre a life saver" harmony breathed out, and grabbed the pink bag from ally's hand.

a girl rushed in from the stage doors, her gold hair a mess her green eyes darting, her face red and hot as she scoped the room out.

"youre not late jordin" nikki giggled to her frantic friend, who let out a dramatic relived sigh. Though the hyperactive, easily distracted jumpy blonde was only the simple role of _Sampson_, and a small role at that, she played a big part in everyone's hearts.

"Mary, I have to speak to you" ally called Mary over who had just happened to saunter in. her wavy chestnut hair was flowing and elegant as her, her pinched nose was high in the air and her thin brown eyes patronizing. She wore a simple thin smile as usual and kept an aloof and almost superior status to everyone else. Just like her character _Lady Capulet_.

The moment ally and Mary met up on the thrust of the stage, two boys crowded inside. The taller, well built boy carried with him a wide optimistic smile. His eyes were large and a dark caramel. His hair dark, and curly around his ivory face, his nose elongated but suitable for his features.

"sam!" called bea

sam , it seemed was far from his role as_ Romeo_, very LOUD, hilarious, sarcastic annoying and a total goof ball, except that he was absolutely in love with his co star bea….

Sam dropped his belongings patted his friend on the back and hopped towards his co star. His friend stayed walking teasingly around the tables. He was good looking and very well knew it. Dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin and a impeccable white smile. His thin and muscled structure visible from his t-shirt. Mocking, sarcastic, sadistic, cruel and absolutely hilarious to the very last word he has absolutely incarnated_ Mercutio_ himself.

"Manny!" sam called his dark haired friend over towards Mary and Bea who talked up a days worth of gossip.

"ITS HOT TODAY!" a petit black haired girl shouted as she slammed the door behind her. beside the tiny dancer (a/n: inside joke) was her taller naturally dark haired friend.

Everyone turned around to see them

"alice.." manny grumbled under his breath with a wide grin

Alice, had dyed black blue hair that was usually adorned with bright coloured bows, clips or head bands. Today she wore a bright pink bow. Her features were small but cute none the less. Bright, cream green eyes outlined with black liner and metallic green eye shadow. Puffy unshaped lips she outlined with frosty pinks and reds, her skin was the palest of them all which she blamed on the "vampires". Alice was the usual attention whore, always scoping the public eye, acting even when unnecessary, funny charming and extremely vain. A bit too proud but lovable none the less. It seemed that she hadn't been cast as _Tybalt_; it was as if_ Tybalt_ had been made for her.

Beside her walked her taller and muscular friend.

"Marissa, I need all of youre make up by tomorrow" harmony directed towards her

Marissa had her dark brown hair pin straight underlined with bright pink extensions. Her big brown eyes caked with pink and gold make up, her one dimple sticking out as she laughed. Marissa played servants roles she had not asked to take on, and had pronounced herself a make-up artist. Though she cared less for the play she enjoyed her self too much to complain. The girl was extremely entrancing and charming; she was manipulative, cocky and unique. She got what she wanted and fought otherwise. Her and her friend Alice were surrounded by people who admired their hair, style attitude life and many friends who hung all around them, even if they changed plans and friends almost weekly the two were an unstoppable duo.

"Tybalt is here, sexyfy me" Alice asked to no one in particular and got an eraser to her head thrown by sam.

Alice stuck out her tongue childishly.

"you want beef?" sam asked amused

"im a vegetarian and im NOT scared of you" alice cackled

"3OH!3!" Marissa shouted

"point for Marissa" alice high fived her friend and proceeded to the costume table.

Harmony was scarfing through mounds of bags, bea was modeling her dress to a drooling sam, Mary was pretending to ball room dance with manny, Rosa was admiring her "manliness" in the full length mirror, nikki jordin and liza (who wore a white suit and top hat) were playing with the toy guns all in their man costumes, ally dressed in a low cut shirt and raven were discussing make up, Marissa (still in her uniform) was texting and alice, who was dressed in black skinny jeans ( harmony had approved for Tybalt) silver and metallic red Nike high tops a blood red comic tee and a slick black leather jacket had jumped atop the tables

"hey HEY!" she shouted until the room got quite

"were are the directors? And where's mister wutt?" alice asked a little bit softer..

everyone began looking around and their eyes landed on the usual table were the directors sat it.

"strange. They're late…" jordin scrunched up her nose. The cafeteria was quite

"I guess we cant start without them" Marissa play pouted and began texting again.

"what? But im pumped!" alice whined

manny approached her table and helped a grumpy alice get down.

" so we just wait?" Marissa asked and slipped her phone onto her back pocket

"I guess" manny scratched his head and adjusted his white tie

at the instant the extras decided to leave to go across the street and get pizza. No one really cared and kept contemplating on either leaving, staying or calling the office for the teacher.

"uh nikki?" a voice entered from the side door.

Everyone's worried eyes found a short brown haired girl, who worriedly looked around the café.

"yeah?" nikki stretched her head out to see her friend

"hey dan" nikki finally greeted after seeing her.

"hey nik, I just dropped by to return this to you" dan held out a gold ,red and blue book outwards

nikki knit her eyebrows in confusion, walked towards her friend and took the book from her hands. The book was large, old and very heavy.

"what is this?" nikki whispered

"you mean its not yours?" dan asked nikki shook her head

"well I found it after chemistry, and it's a Romeo and Juliet book, thought it belonged to you guys because its not the drama teachers." Dan explained said her goodbyes and ran off

nikki stared at the book with a perplexed look.

"lemme see?" alice grabbed the book from nikki and ran her lime green nails on it.

jordin, Marissa, sam, manny and everyone else approached alice

"what is it?" they all asked in soft murmur

"open it" Marissa suggested and alice did so.

The first page of the book, the words Romeo and Juliet were in bold, Alice turned the page and saw a list of the characters and on the third page was a personal note. Everyone saw it and gasped

On red and blue ink the following note was inscribed

_**Dear cast of Romeo &Juliet**_

_**Youre all so wonderful, so full of life, this book is for youre hard work and the incredible knowledge you have gained on youre play. this book will teach more than you'll ever imagine. **_

_**You'll do fantastic**_

_**Brava to my dearest Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Tybalt, Benvolio, nurse, lord and lady Capulet, Paris, sister Lawrence, Sampson and Gregory…**_

_**With love, youre biggest fan.**_

The whole cast was grew quiet with tension as they read the letter.

"that's a bit creepy" alice shuddered

"whos are biggest fan?" marissa asked

"a stalker?" liza grumbled

"damn, this is creepy, maybe it's a bomb" manny suggested

"this is so weird" mary shook her head

"why the hell did dan find this?" nikki let out a nervous giggle

" we shouldn't touch it, it could have a bomb" sam whispered

"I already said that" manny argued

"it can have herpes" sam corrected himself

everyone was too confused to laugh

"harmony do you—" bea was about to ask when she noticed harmony was gone.

"strange" rosa cracked

"so what do we do with it?" raven questioned

"open it up!" jordin exclaimed

alice took a deep dramatic breath, took the tips of her fingers to grab the page, looked around to everyone's faces, gulped and turned her wrist while moving the page.

A strong white light emerged from the page and winds of rapid force flew out.

"oh shit" someone muttered but it didn't matter

they weren't in Kansas anymore.


	3. where the devil should

**OPENING NIGHT WAS A SUCCESS. AND IT WAS LAST WEEK :) ahah**

**Its why ive been so busy. This Friday is closing night. SO PHSYCED. YET SOO SAD**

**Ah wish me luck !**

**Back to the story,The cast doesn't meet the real deal yet. Just endure for now, its will be important for later :)**

"_**WHERE THE DEVIL SHOULD THIS CAST BE?"**_

"I assure mister wutt we're not late" the pudgy, frizzy haired brunette reassured her middle aged, Asian drama instructor and director.

Her pear shaped blonde friend walking closely behind her.

"yes we are monique stop tryna lie to me" mister wutt muttered under his ragged breath

the team of directors and producers were hurriedly walking down the main hallway of the English rooms, carrying mounds of papers, binders, clips of tickets , a box of timbits a laptop and lamps.

"they're going to complain again. And we're going to start late" Vanessa complained.

The clatter of four students and their teacher was the only sound from the already abandoned hallways, with only a student or two and some passing teachers.

When the directors reached the cafeteria doors the noticed how awfully silent it sounded and went inside anyways.

"well this is kind of odd" eric mumbled as they entered a completelt deserted room.

Nothing but the buzz of the machine, and the faint tapping of the footsteps not a single person seemed to be inside.

"um, where are our actors?" Kathleen asked as she squeezed between the others to stare at the empty rehearsal space. At that moment of confusion harmony fleeted inside as frazzled as the others. Her face turned towards the stage then to the others

"what happened to the cast?" she chirped

"you mean they were here?" mister wutt

"yup all of them. The extras are across the street I know that but…" she got lost in her thoughts as she scratched her head

"theyre probably behind the curtains or something" Vanessa concluded and searched backstage for them. Door slams were heard as she suspected them to be outside the premises and failed. Thumps and whooshes as Vanessa moved props out to see if they were playing some ridiculous childish prank on their directors…again.

"uh not here" Vanessa called warily

"eric look in to atrium will you?" mister wutt asked and Eric ran outside the café

the whole gang of directors were confident they were outside catching up with friends since they're bags were still here and they couldn't have left for home with our their possessions. But Eric came back and with s shrug they were back to a dead end

"drama room?" suggested Kathleen

"go check"

out to the three drama rooms kat went and in no class did she find them.

"okay this is getting ridiculous" mister wutt slapped his forehead

"how about we split up?" Vanessa suggested and they all went into different directions

eric went to the office

"uh hi, Mrs. Adams is there perchance a whole high school cast gone by here?"

"uh no eric, why misplaced them?" she joked

he laughed nervously and grabbed his mushroom haircut " no, see they left and we don't know where they are… have you seen them around the front doors?"

"nope, haven't seen them. I did remember seeing them all in the café, some students go across the street and a bright light. But aside from that cant tell you anymore" she smiled and eric left

Vanessa looked around the parking lot and in smokers corner

"uh , sorry to… bother you but have you seen a couple of kids dressed in blue and red clothing walk by here?" she asked the three girls and two guys standing above her

the boys had grimaces on their faces and their smoke flew above the sky. the girls were blank

"no" one said simply and Vanessa was to scared to say anything else

Monique asked the drama teachers

" are you sure you didn't see the cast run off anywhere?" Monique pleaded to a colorfully clad

"not at all my dear. I did see the a light like fire burn through the stage doors earlier and that's about it." she said as she sipped tea and Monique slipped out

mister wutt went to the teachers lounge to ask the teachers.

"wow Jon, cut down on the caffeine." Mister plater joked as mister wutt approached the donut filled table with an angered and surprised expression. He ignored his friends comment

"have any—of you guys---seen—my cast" he struggled with his short breath.

"nope. Weren't they in the café?" asked

"Theyre supposed to be"

"well I saw them go in earlier, some students went out, the rest never did. Nothing out of the ordinary" finished

"except that light coming form inside the café" added Mrs. Haley

turned to look at her and nodded " yes that was strange wasn't it"

Mrs. Haley nodded rapidly and sipped from her coffee "like a million spot lights"

they all laughed together and mister wutt ran out

finally Kathleen contacted the extras across the street

"aw we have to go back now?" a short lanky freshman whined in a cracked voice as he saw kat approach them at the pizza place

"no, no I was just wondering if you knew where the cast was"

"we are the cast!" a nasal girl with frizzed hair said

kat looked at her for a long second then re asked " well have you seen the cast?"

"last timewe saw them they were on the stage." Grumbled another one and kat was on her way out

back in the caf everyone had met up when kat came rushing in.

"the stage" she said as soon as she got there. Four pairs of unamused eyes met hers

"that's the last place they were seen" she explained

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! We have a show in TWO WEEKS, and ourMAIN CATS IS MISSING! WHERE ARE THEY? WE DON'T KNOW THEY APPREANTLY DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR ! ALL WE GE TFROM THE SCHOOL IS ' WE SAW SOME KIDS AND A LIGHT' WHAT THE HELL ARW WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT?!" mister wutt kept rambling on and on

Kathleen stepped atop the stage, curious to see if the cast had left something, anything behind that might lead them to where they were

That's when she found a red, blue and gold book open to page

"AND TO THINK THE TALENT AGENT WAS COMING TO SEE THE WORK AND—" his rambling was cut off by kat

"mister wutt!"

"yes" he answered frustrated

"you might wna tot come look at this" kat exclaimed holding the enourmous book on her arms

mister wutt approached her and peeked at the page of romeo and Juliet book. observing the strange new characters who look way too familiar…

"dear god"

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**AND THANK YOU**


	4. in fair verona

"_**IN FAIR VERONA**_"

the vortex in which the cast had come through opened in the lower sky of a gentle town. It ferociously threw everyone on the floor with a thump. The town was covered in low buildings town houses and people walking by merrily, the back drop of the town was adored with bumpy green hills blossoming with spring flowers. When the vortex disappeared with a poof, everyone was piled atop of each other groaning and whining

"what, THE HELL!" manny yelled as she stretched his back and got up.

"WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT?! WHERE ARE WE?" Marissa screeched angrily and straightened her clothes out

"oh, this is not good. This is not good" liza trembled in a fetal position

"im dead aren't I" nikki said expressionless

"oh. my. God" jordin breathed out

"what is this place?" mary questioned looking at her surroundings

"HOW is this possible?" ally remarked

"is anyone else, like really creeped" rosa whispered and bea, who was unable to move from shock put a trembling hand on rosa's.

raven remained quite.

"YOU BASTARD GET OFFA ME!" alice barked from under sams back

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" sam yelled back still laying atop of little alice

"I wouldn't be yelling" she said sweetly " IF YOU WERENT CRUSHING MY ARM!" she yelled again

sam didn't move.

"GET UP!" she screeched so high, the dogs were barking

"alright im up…whiny little brat" he mumbled as he got up

alice pounced on his back and started choking him

"oh oh ill SHOW you a BRAT!"

alice was perched on his back, her thin arms around Sam's neck, his face was growing blue as he tried to untangle her legs and arms from him.

Everyone whipped their heads to see them fighting and then arguments started up like engines, the cast was screaming at each other and the people in the streets watched puzzled

Manny rose from the verbal ( and in sams and alices case) physical war and stopped it

"guys, GUYS!" they al turned to see manny except for…. Sam and alice

manny cracked his knuckles went over to the fighting duo and began to pull alice back.

She struggled but manny was otherwise very strong and got alice untangled form sams back.

"let…me get… ARGH… let me at him!" she growled as manny, marissa, nikki and rosa held her back

while bea, ally, mary ,liza and raven helped a hyperventilating sam regain his oxygen. His face was growing from blue to purple to red to peach.

"you…savage" he said out of breath

"one more word romeo and youre dead" alice warned and sam stepped back.

That's when the two actually REALIZED where they were

"holy crap." Sam said astonished at the new surroundings

"ohmygod did you guys see this?" alice asked and got eye rolls from everyone

"yes this is why we need to calm down and do something" manny explained.

Everyone was now in a tight circle surrounding manny who paced back and forth and back again thinking

beside them, carts full of various things were around the streets, not many cars had gone by and the essence was peaceful in the air. People walked in everyday clothes holding bags and such but somehow this scene just wasn't right, the little shops seemed to 'Disney' for them. To animated.

The sky was too blue. The trees to green. The people were to happy. the apples to shiny. The shops to alluring. The bird too chirpy.

"okay,how did we get here?" he asked

jordin raised her hand but talk anyways

"that black hole thing"

"I know that" manny sad in a titght smile. "but how did we get IN the black hole" manny explained thoroughly

everyone was stumped at this question. HOW did that really happen? A second ago everyone was goofing off in the ususal place at rehearsal on a typical Wednesday afternoon on a typical late may day, in their typical small Vancouver town.

But now? It must have been around noon by the looks of the sun over head. The fresh spring air didn't have hints of humid summer , so it must be mid april. They were certainly not in any school grounds but infact were in the middle of a paved street and they were certaintly NOT in Vancouver.

Where they even in Canada?

"the book!" raven shouted and everyone turned to look at her

"yeah what about i—" bea suddenly realized the seriousness of the statement

"it was the book! The one dan gave you" liza exclaimed to nikki

everyone awed and ooed at this new information ad chattered away nervously

"WAIT a minuet" marissa shouted over their voices and alice started humming the song by the pussy cat dolls

"alice shush" marissa growled and alice though angry but did as she was told anyway.

"you are telling me, that we got TRANSPORTED to a freaking BOOK about freaking romeo and juliet by a freaking VORTEX? How is that even BELIVABLE?..." while marissa kept freaking out sam had the brightest ( and only) Idea hes ever gotten

"I know here we are" he breathed and everyone looked at him puzzled as to how he knew

he didn't say it quite then he paced a little bit forward holding a secretive smile while everyone followed suit. He walked around a little shop, behind to a great big hill.

The walk to the great big hill was short and he kept them walking even when they asked impatiently for the information

Its until they got atop the hill and gazed at the small town with bright hungry eyes the he announced it

"guys" he began and deep breathes were sucked in for preparation

"welcome to Verona"


End file.
